Kotuumath
Kotuumath is a Legend of Zelda fan character created by Ryushusupercat. He is a Halfbreed, a race of beings that resemble humanoid animals. Kotuumath is unique because he is the only Halfbreed that is a dragon (halfbreeds usually have more common animal genes, like a cat, a dog, a horse, etc...). All Halfbreeds have the ability to assume a substitute form in which they perfectly resemble their closest relatives; the Hylians. Description Kotuumath bears an uncanny resemblance to Link, especially in his substitute form; however, he wears a black tunic, has black hair, red eyes, and shoulder armor. When in his true form, his attire stays almost the same (but his boots change and he has spikes around his wrists), yet his skin turns gray, he grown horns, wings, a tail and claws; his face also changes into that of a human-like dragon, with large, wolfish ears. History Childhood When Kotuumath was 127 years old (keep in mind that Halfbreeds age MUCH differently than the other races do; 10 years equal one to them, so technically Kotuumath would be twelve at the time), Halfbreeds and Hylians lived in peace together. There is general confusion as to what caused that small war between the two races. Some say it was started when some of the Hylians attacked the Halfbreeds because they were kidnapping children and sacrificing them, others say that the Halfbreeds were wrongfully accused and that the Hylians believed themselves superior to their Halfbreed cousins (Kotuumath is among these people). Regardless, a band of Hylian warriors attacked and wiped out the only surviving clan of Halfbreeds (there weren't very many Halfbreeds to begin with). The only survivors were Kotuumath and his little brother, Jukaro. They spent years avoiding those same Hylians, who were trying to hunt them down and kill them. Eventually, tired of running, Kotuumath slaughtered them in a fit of rage. Shocked and revolted that he had taken those lives, he used some of his magic to cast a protective energy around Jukaro to protect him, and then he left, for fear he would kill his brother as well. Later Years Kotuumath wandered for approximately 58 years, assuming his substitute form in an effort to blend in. Controlled by Ganondorf Notable Abilities Being part dragon, Kotuumath has the ability to fly; he can also harness vast variations of Elemental magic (Earth Magic, Ice Magic, Light Magic, etc...), and is a skilled swordsman. His weapon, called the Sword of Destruction, is very large, gold in color and is curved like a saber. It is single-edged and used for slashing, but not stabbing. Kotuumath can also channel magic into his sword to execute powerful, Elemental slash attacks. Substitute Form Perhaps his most unusual ability is the ability to assume a substitute form, in which he transforms into an almost exact replica of a Hylian (however, he only looks like one in this form). While in his substitute form, he goes under the alias of "Matt Houku", an anagram of Kotuumath. Perhaps even stranger than this is that while in substitute form, he looks almost exactly like Link (except Kotuumath wears a black tunic and shoulder armor, and he has black hair and red eyes); thus he is sometimes called "Dark Link". Personality At first, Kotuumath showed a strong dislike for the Hylians, since a small clan of them had wiped out his family and friends, but eventually, after Link freed Kotuumath from the grip of the Amulet of Corruption, he decided that not all Hylians harbored bitter feelings towards the Halfbreed Clan. This is what Kotuumath's sword looks like. I'll try to replace it with a MUCH better picture. Ryushusupercat 17:37, 29 November 2008 (UTC) category:Original Characters